inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 032 (GO)
Miracle of Wind '(風の奇蹟 , ''Kaze no Kiseki) is Episode 032 of Inazuma Eleven Go Series. Summary Tenma, Shinsuke, Aoi, Akane and Midori are at the school fields. Tenma and Shinsuke practices soccer while the manager came to watch them and Midori brought some food. Shinsuke said that he is going to create a keshin and they all discussed on how to awake a keshin. Later, Shindou came and the talk about "the miracle of wind" in which is appointed to Tenma who brought the biggest miracles into Raimon Soccer . They mostly had flashbacks and discuss about the difference in SEED 's keshin and non-SEED's keshin. Near the end of the episode, Endou is shown to be standing on a cliff on an island, wearing the same clothes he wears in the movie. Plot The episode starts with Tenma, Shinsuke, Aoi, Akane and Midori sitting beside the Raimon soccer field, eating lunch. Midori made some onigiri and told them to eat more. Tenma resist, saying that he's already full but Shinsuke keeps on eating and state that he's doing this to gain a keshin. Everyone was surprised and Shinsuke explained that Nishiki managed to awake his Keshin just by eating some onigiri. Aoi and Midori said that they don't think it's only onigiri, one must also relax so that they will get full energy. Shinsuke later asks Tenma on how did he managed to awaken his Keshin and what does it feels like. Tenma explained that it feels like a bang, wham and in the end, he said that it is hard to explained and Aoi replied that Keshin is very mysterious. They continues to discuss about Keshin and this time is about Tsurugi 's and Shindou's. Later, Tenma and Shinsuke continued their soccer practice and as Shinsuke was about to do a heading, Shindou , in his casual clothes, jumped in and steals the ball. Right after Shindou came, they started to discuss about the wind of revolution in which they appointed is Tenma who brought "real soccer" back to life and recall back the past since the start of the day when Tenma joined Raimon. By the end of flashback, they asks each other about the difference in SEED 's keshin and non-SEED's keshin. Near the end of the episode, a scene shows Endou, wearing the same clothes as in the movie, standing on a cliff beside the sea on an unknown island. Hissatsu Used *Fortissimo' (flashback) *'Burning Catch (flashback) *Fence of Gaia' (flashback) *'Zeroyon' (flashback) *'Dash Train' (flashback) *'Naminori Piero' (flashback) *'Biba! Banri no Choujou' (flashback) *'Mach Wind' (flashback) *'Icicle Road' (flashback) *'Side Winder (flashback) *Hydro Anchor (flashback) *Lost Angel' (flashback) *'Falco Wing' (flashback) *'Magician's Box' (flashback) *'Guardian Shield' (flashback) *'Death Sword' (flashback) *'Hunter's Net (flashback) *Bushin Renzan (flashback) Hissatsu Tactics Used *Ultimate Thunder (flashback) *Zettai Shouheki (flashback) Keshin Used *Sousha Maestro' (flashback) *'Kensei Lancelot' (flashback) *'Majin Pegasus' (flashback) *'Kyoshin Gigantes' (flashback) *'Gousetsu no Saia' (flashback) *'Kuroki Tsubasa Raven' (flashback) *'Ryukishi Tedis' (flashback) *'Kaiou Poseidon' (flashback) *'Onsoku no Varius' (flashback) *'Iron Soldier Knight' (flashback) *'Kikai-Hei Galleus' (flashback) *'Conjurer Purim' (flashback) *'Choujin Falco' (flashback) *'Sengoku Bunshin Musashi''' (flashback) Major Events *Endou reappears for the first time after he left Raimon during episode 28; *The flashback shown is from the start of Inazuma Eleven GO. *They will mostly discuss about Wind of Revolution and Keshin. *On the real timeline of this episode, only 6 characters (not including Endou) that officially appears that are not only mentioned or just appears in the flashback. Category:Episodes Category:GO episodes Category:GO season 1 episodes